10 motivos para eu te achar irritante
by Gabika
Summary: É uma fic que conta a vida de uma garotaINO que tem que aturar um menino que ela julga ser muito IRRITANTE, e assim , entre TAPAS E BEIJOS, é que se constroi esta amizade XD
1. 1º motivo para eu te achar irritante

Fic: 10 motivos para eu te achar irritante

Ta bem, esta fic não vai ser como as outras!

Motivo?

É a vida da ino contada por ela, claro que tem falas no meio né?

Se não, não ia ter graça XD.

LEIA A FIC E VOCÊ VAI SABER DO QUE EU TO FALANDO XD

UHUL

Cap. 1: 1º motivo para eu te achar irritante

Primeiro dia de aula ¬¬

EU ODEIO IR PARA A AULA --""

Hum, o meu pai me deixou um bilhete...

Querida filha, 

Hoje eu não poderei levar você há escola, tive que sair mais cedo, espero que chegue a tempo...

Ok , ninguém merece isso, tenho que ir a pé pra escola agora ????

Mas, fica á 5 quadras da minha casa OO

Droga, há mas se eu não for a escola o meu pai não vai nem ficar sabendo , RSRSRSR...

Ps : se você faltar na escola , eu vou ficar sabendo U-U

¬¬"" Já falei que as vezes parece que o meu pai lê a minha mente ?

Dá raiva isso --""

Bem, vamos para esta droga de escola...

Hum, parece que temos novos visinhos, o caminhão de mudança está parado em frente a casa ao lado da minha, interessante e parece que tem duas pessoas saindo da casa, não que eu me importe em ter visinhos, mas é que quase nunca alguém se muda para o meu bairro...

VOLTA E PARA, ELES ESTÃO COM O MESMO UNIFORME DA MINHA ESCOLA?

Hunf, vou me atrasar se ficar aqui parada...

Ai, ai, que problemático isso... O QUE ?? EU FALEI "PROBLEMÁTICO" ? Nossa , to parecendo o shikamaru falando, que horror... tomara que os visinhos novos sejam leg...

- Olha por onde anda – Por falar nos visinhos, eu acabei de esbarrar em um deles ¬¬

- Desculpa, mas educação é bom e eu gosto – É , eu gosto de cortar as pessoas XD

- Hunf, não vou perder o meu tempo com uma menina irritante- ok , agora eu mato ele Òó

- IRRITANTE ??os seus pais não te deram educação não? – Tudo bem , eu tava me segurando para não falar uns bons adjetivos...

- Desculpa, o meu irmão é assim mesmo, o meu nome é Temari e o nome da peste aqui é gaara – Pelo que eu estou percebendo, ela deve ser mais velha que ele, até que ela parece ser legal, mas ele ?? UMA PESTE MESMO Òó

E agora irei dar o meu mais falso sorriso...

- Tudo bem – é , eu to mesmo forçando o sorriso- me chamo Yamanaka ino

- Prazer ino, ham , vejo que somos da mesma escola , quer com agente pra lá ? – Afff.. mas como eu não quero ir sozinha... – ok temari , eu vou com vocês

- Hunf ... – AI EU JURO QUE MATO ESTE MENINO

- Hehehehe.. vamos logo – E assim agente foi indo para a escola, só que aconteceu uma coisa que eu ODIEI ¬¬

- O QUE ?? ELE TÁ NA MINHA SALA ?? – é , deu pra perceber a gravidade o assunto ??

- Mas você é mesmo uma irritante

- ORA SEU...

- Bem crianças entrem na sala e boa aula, e gaara, se precisar eu vou estar na sala ao lado – TEMARI , EU TE MATO Òó

Eu contei até dez e fui entrando na sala, mas para a minha infelicidade a professora já havia chegado, e ela foi MUITO delicada ao mostrar o lugar em que eu teria que me sentar...

- ATRASADA COMO SEMPRE EM YAMANAKA ? MAL COMEÇOU O ANO, VAMOS, SENTE-SE LOGO ANTES QUE EU TE JOGUE PELA JANELA – ela realmente foi SUPER delicada não acham?

E eu me sentei na ultima carteira vazia que tinha na sala, era a 3ª da fila do meio...

HAUHAUHAU... o gaara esta entrando e não tem mais carteiras, vai se fuder...

- MAIS UM QUE SE ATRASA?? OK,OK, como é novo eu não vou discutir, vamos logo com isso, hum, vejo que não tem mais carteiras, INO! Vá com gaara até a coordenação e peça uma carteira – VOLTA E PARA, EU VOU TER QUE IR COM ESTE GROSSO ATÉ A COORDENAÇÃO ?? AFFF ¬¬

- Mas professora, eu vou perder uma magnífica aula dada pela senhora – ok , eu confesso eu exagerei um pouquinho...

- Para de enrola são e vá leve gaara até a coordenação, esta será como uma punição por chegar atrasada – Realmente a minha vontade é estrangular a professora, mas como eu seria processada por desacato a autoridade, eu to me segurando.

- Ok – me levantei e fui acompanhar aquele grosso, nem agradecer por eu estar levando ele, ele não me agradeceu , afff... e ainda por cima está me encarando – dá pra parar de fazer esta cara ?

- É a única cara que eu tenho – 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 to mais calma ¬¬

- Vamos logo – eu puxei ele pelo braço e depois larguei e assim fomos até a sala da coordenação, lá ele pediu uma carteira e assim estávamos voltando para sala

- Você não vai falar nada ? – eu odeio silencio

- Não

- chato

- irritante

- besta

- burra

- SEM EDUCAÇÃO

- cala a boca

- SEUS PAIS NÃO TE DÃO EDUCAÇÃO MESMO NÉ ?

- MANDEI VOCÊ CALAR A BOCA

- Vem calar – maldita hora em que eu fui falar isso, ele me olhou com um olhar muito estranho e foi chegando perto de mim , a cada passo que ele dava para frente, eu dava para traz até que eu me encostei na parede – Fi..fica lon..longe de mim

- Ta com medo agora ?? – e ele não parava de se aproximar, que raiva, ele meio que me empresou na parede, seus braços estavam no meu lado e ele estava MUITO na minha frente

- por que está tremendo ? – sim , eu tava tremendo, não sei por que , mas tava, ele chegou ainda mais perto e falou no meu ouvido – Isso , caladinha – ele falou tão frio que eu me arrepiei, e pela cara que ele fez ele percebeu

- fi..fica.. lo...lon..longe...de...mi..mim – eu não conseguia me libertar , mas ai ele se afastou de mim e eu cai de joelhos no chão, realmente eu tava sem ação

- Você é mesmo muito irritante, e aposto que gostou não foi ? – ele tava com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, ai eu MATO ELE

- GROSSO – eu tinha me levantado e dei um tapa na cara dele, fui andando até banheiro e de lá e fiquei colocando os meus pensamentos em ordem até o recreio.

Um dos motivos para eu achar ele irritante, é ele ser um GROSSO comigo.


	2. 2º motivo para eu te achar irritante

Cap. 2: 2º motivo para eu te achar irritante

SAFADOOOOOOOOO

CACHORROOOOOOO

SEM VERGONHAAAA

( eu do duro o dia inteiro e você colchão e fronha ! HAUHAUHAUHUA... não consegui resistir tive que colocar a musica xD )

EU JURO QUE ARREBENTO A CARA DELE NA PAREDE Òó

Quem ele pensa que é para me tratar daquela forma?

Se ele pensa que vai se dar bem nessa escola, ta MUITO enganado, eu vo ferrar ele, vo fazer de TUDO pra ele se dar mal Òó.

Ele vai se arrepender de ter feito isso comigo, pode crer!!!!!

Ai,ai, eu to AINDA no banheiro, to aqui me olhando no espelho e pensando tudo isso, daqui a pouco bate o sinal para o recreio e o Shikamaru deve estar me procurando ¬¬"

Há e o Shikamaru é o meu amigo, agente se conhece dês dos 3 anos, e outra que sempre anda comigo é a tenten ela é legal, agente conversa de tudo que você possa imaginar, TUDO mesmo xD

AI QUE RAIVA, eu AINDA estou morrendo de ÓDIO Òó.

- Ino?? É você ai no banheiro ? – quem será agora para me incomodar ? HÃ ??? TEMARI ??

- HÃ ?? TEMARI ???

- INO, nossa porque você ta ai com esta cara ? – eu to com vontade de tesourar ela, mas vo ficar quieta e calma.

- O SEU IRMÃO É UM IDIOTA, EU MATO ELE – é eu estou calma e quieta.

- Nossa ino, calma, o que ele te fez?

- Ai temari, ele me empresou na parede e fez eu ficar quieta

- ELE FEZ O QUE??

- CALMA, não é isso ai que você ta pensando - e dizem que eu que tenho mente poluída UÚ

- Ok,ok mas me fala, porque ele fez isso ?

- E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SEI ???

- AFFF ino , ele não faz nada sem ser incomodado, me fala , o que você falou ou fez pra ele ?

- ¬¬" eu falei que os pais dele não dão educação

- INO, OS NOSSOS PAIS MORRERAM, TÁ NA CARA QUE FOI ISSO QUE DEIXOU ELE ASSIM – ok , eu ouvi direito ?? é porque eu acho que ela falou que os pais dela morreram o-O

- PODEM ATÉ TEREM MORRIDO, MAS NÃO É MOTIVO DELE FICAR FAZENDO ISSO COM AS PESSOAS – ai eu to contando até 10 umas 20 vezes e ainda to nervosa Òó

- Ino, você não sabe e eu não posso te culpar, mas olha, quando o gaara tinha 3 anos o nosso pai tinha bebido muito e quando chegou em casa ele tentou matar a nossa mãe, gaara ficou apavorado por isso e correu até a cozinha aonde encontrou a nossa mãe morta, ele ficou tão nervoso e assustado que acabou matando o nosso pai com uma faca, mas ele fez isso meio que acidentalmente, ele tinha pegado a faca para se defender acaso o nosso pai o fosse fazer algo com ele, mas ele acabou jogando a faca que acabou atingindo o nosso pai.

Por favor, não conte para ele que eu te contei isso, ele nunca teve amigos, porque todos os outros pais achavam que ele que matou os pai,gaara não e assim e então agente mora sozinhos com nosso irmão mais velho kankuro.

Eu fiquei paralisada, só ouvia e balançava a cabeça para falar que eu tava entendendo, mas na verdade eu tava tentando processar a idéia desse ocorrido, não estava acreditando, mas eu ainda não desisti do plano de fazer a vida dele um INFERNO aqui, o que ele me fez eu nunca vou perdoar, não vou mesmo, ele pode ter um passado triste, mas isso não é desculpa pra ser um GROSSO comigo.

- Tem...temari, desculpa, mas ele foi muito mal educado comigo.

- Tudo bem ino, olha, que tal você vir na minha casa hoje de tarde, agente pode se divertir um pouco.

- HÃ ?? NÃO QUERO VER O GAARA

- Quem disse que você vai ver ele?? Ele passa a maior parte do tempo no quarto e agente pode ficar vendo filme na sala.

- Ok, ok, mas se eu ver ele, eu arrebento a cara dele òÓ

- HUAHUAHUAH... ok HAUHAUHAUHUA

- o que tem de engraçado ??

- AHUAHUHAUA... É QUE VOCÊ É A ÚNICA PESSOA QUE SE ATREVE A MECHER COM ELE AHUAHUAHUAHU

- ¬¬ engraçadinha – e mais um motivo para eu achar ele irritante, é ele ser tão chato.


	3. 3º motivo para eu te achar irritante

Capitulo 3 : 3º motivo para eu te achar irritante

- Temari, vamos logo para o recreio – Eu preciso ver o sasuke -.

- Ok, ok , vamos

Agente saiu do banheiro e fomos para o recreio, lá nós achamos a minha amiga tenten e o shikamaru...

- Sua problemática porque não voltou pra sala?

- Uma looooooooooooooonga história que eu to afim de contar mais tarde ¬¬

- Quem são ino ?

- Há, temari, o preguiçoso e problemático é o shikamaru, a de coques na cabeça e gente boa é a tenten

- Oi temari

- oi tenten

- que problemático isso – ¬¬ shika e seus problemáticos

- Que isso shika, seja educado com ela ¬¬

- oi shika

- Oi

- ISSO , O SHIKA NÃO FALOU PROBLEMATICO !! VAI NEVAR – que foi ?? é raro ele não falar problemático...

E foi passando o tempo até que chegou a hora de irmos para as nossas salas e de lá eu fui para a minha casa, mas eu tive uma pequena, minúscula, delicada surpresa...

- VOCÊ VAI VIAJAR ???????

- Sim filha

- E POR QUANTO TEMPO ??

- 2 semanas

OK , O MEU PAI FALOU QUE VAR VIAJAR DURANTE DUAS SEMANAS ?? DUAS SEMANAS ?? DUAS ???

- E como eu vou viver ?? como eu vou comer ?? como eu vou poder ir pra escola ??

- ¬¬" você vai ter que cozinhar, você vai viver bem e vai a pé para a escola

- O QUE ????????????????

- Você anda muito mimada, isso será bom para você, tenho que ir agora filha, tchau

- tchau ¬¬""

EU ESGANO O MEU PAI , eu nunca fiquei sozinha, nunca cozinhei, e não gosto de caminhar --""

O QUE VAI SER DE MIM ?? TT

E eu tenho que ir agora pra casa da temari, tomara que lá eu me alegre um pouco mais ¬¬""

E assim eu tomei um banho bem relaxante e fui para a casa da temari...

- OI TEMARI

- Oi ino, vem entra, já fiz a pipoca e agente pode conversar um pouco

- Ok

Eu entrei e até que a casa dela é bonita, agente foi para a sala...

- Ino , vai na cozinha e pega a pipoca ?

- Sim, claro - ¬¬ maldita hora que eu falei sim --""

Eu fui pra cozinha e me deparei com uma criatura de cabelo vermelho comendo a MINHA pipoca

- EI , ESTA PIPOCA É PRA MIM E PARA A TEMARI

- hunf, até na minha casa você incomoda ?

- A temari quem me convidou e devolve a pipoca

- Não estou vendo o seu nome nela

- E DAÍ , A TEMARI QUEM FEZ E DEVOLVEEEEEEEEE

Eu corri até ele e segurei no pote, mas ele não soltou e ficamos neste "cabo de guerra" e o pote virou toda a pipoca no chão...

- OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ ??

- VOCÊ QUEM FEZ

- FOI VOCÊ QUEM PEGOU A PIPOCA, ERA MINHA E DA TEMARI

- QUE NADA, A CASA É MINHA TBM

- VOCÊ MORRE

- IRRITANTE

- VOCÊ VAI VER A IRRITANTE – eu peguei toda a pipoca do chão te joguei na cara dele, ele para revidar jogou todo o refrigerante em mim, eu peguei o resto de refri e joguei nele, e eu e ele ficamos numa meleca só...

- Ino, você já pegou a pi... O QUE FOI ISSO NA MINHA COZINHA ??

É a temari ta nervosa 

- tem...temari... fica calma, foi...foi CULPA DO GAARA

- EU ??

- SIM , SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESE PEGADO A PIPOCA NADA DISSO TERIA ACONTECIDO

- CALA A BOCA MENINA, VOCÊ QUE É UMA IRRITANTE

- OLHA SEU, EU TE MATO

- A ÚNICA QUE VAI MATAR AQUI VAI SER EUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ok , a temari me deu medo agora oO

- VOCÊS PARECEM MARIDO E MULHER BRIGANDO, TRATEM DE PARAR, GAARA SUBA PARA O SEU QUARTO AGORA SE NÃO EU ARREBENTO A SUA CARA, E INO , VAI PRA SALA QUE EU FAÇO MAIS PIPOCA

- irritantes – e ele subiu para o quarto, enquanto isso ...

o-O NÃO SABIA QUE A TEMARI ERA TÃO MANDONA O-O

HAUAHUAHUAHUAHUA... TO ADORANDO VER A CARA DO GAARA, CARINHA DE CRIANÇA QUANDO RECEBE UM NÃO DOS PAIS XD

HAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHU...

E eu fui pra sala...

E lá agente assisto uns filmes, damos risadas e foi bem legal, menos pela parte da cozinha ¬¬"

GAARA, VOCÊ ME IRRITA MUITO COM ESTA SUA PERSONALIDADE ¬¬"


	4. 4º motivo para eu te achar irritante

Cap.4: 4º motivo para eu te achar irritante.

Bip...Bip...Bip...Bip...

Que saco, eu tenho que levantar???

Bip...Bip...Bip...Bip...

Tenho mesmo que levantar???

Bip...Bip...Bip...Bip...

CALA A BOCA DESPERTADOR

Bip...Bip... splash ( era para ser o barulho do despertador sendo arremessado e bater na parede OO )

Agora eu vou voltar a dormir...

Hummmm... que soninho bom, ham , que horas será que são em ?

O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??? 9:00 DA MANHÃ ??? VO CHEGAR NA 3ª AULA OO

DROGA, DROGA, DROGA

Ok ino, se acalma, você vai ter que sair correndo que nem uma louca e ir pra escola, ta bem , não que nem uma louca, mas vai logoooooooooooooooooo...

E é isso que eu fiz, sai correndo, me vesti e fui em direção à escola, mas digamos que, ham, bem , como eu posso dizer isso sem me sentir envergonhada ? Já sei, É SABADOOOOO ;X

Legal né ? eu acordei cedo, sai correndo com o uniforme, parei na frente da escola, vi que estava fechada, perguntei para uma pessoa na rua o por que a escola tava fechada e me falaram que era sábado, e para completar, o shikamaru, tenten e temari estão passando na rua do lado... O QUE ?????????????

- Nossa ino, não sabia que você era uma aluna tãoooooo dedicada

- Problemática, sabia que hoje é sábado ?  
- OO Ino ?? porque você esta de calça e pantufa do pijama ?

- EU TO DE QUE ????

Então é por isso que as pessoas não param de me olhar ¬¬"

- Ok tenten, me fala que eu não estou de pijama e que as pessoas não estão olhando para mim

EU VO MATAR O DESPERTADOOOOORRRRRR

( despertador: o que ?? eu não fiz nada, foi você que me jogou na parede, agora BEM FEITOOOOO )

- Ham ino, então eu não te falo nada.

- Nossa ino, ainda bem que não tem aula.

- ... – e esta foi a fala mais bem falada que mais me consolou, VLW SHIKA ¬¬"

- AI MEU DEUS, ME ESCONDE, TENHO QUE IR PRA CASA

E eu estava um "arco-íres" primeiro fiquei vermelha, depois eu fiquei roxa, azul, e agora estou toda colorida XD

- Vamos logo, mas ainda bem que não tem nem um programa de TV por aqui e nem um repórter, assim ninguém vai saber. - Nessa hora, eu quis MATAR a tenten, porque ela que tem que dar as noticias más para mim ?? por que ?? por que ??

- Estamos aqui al vivo para falar o quanto é importante as crianças de hoje irem para a escola, o que ? esperem?? Tem uma menina de pijama na rua ?? e esta com a mochila da escola ??

Ele falou de mim como se eu não estive-se escutando ¬¬"

Cara, eu estou tecnicamente na rua de traz a dele.

VOLTA E PARA, A CAMERA TÁ ME FILMANDO ??

- GENTE, CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

E nessa hora eu corri muito, mas para a minha infelicidade e para a felicidade das pessoas que estavam assistindo, eu cai numa posa de água e a minha linda pantufa de cachorrinho está toda suja de lama... E OS MEUS "AMIGOS" ME DEICHARAM PARA TRAZ ...

- EI PESSOAS AI CORRENDO, VOLTEM AQUI SEUS INFELIZES, TENTEN, TEMARI E SHIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

E lá vai eles correndo ¬¬""

E o cara da TV ta vindo na minha direção ¬¬

- Ei menina, por que esta vestida assim ?

- Sabe, é que eu ia para uma festa que ia ter na casa de uma amiga, mas a casa dela foi atacada por ninjas de uma gangue chamada OS ABOBRINHOLES e eu estou aqui indo para casa – Nossa, eu falei mesmo isso ?? OO

- Ta sei, os "ABOBRINHOLES", pode ir menina

E eu sai correndo, cara, OS ABOBRINHOLES foi a única palavra que me venho na cabeça, eu juntei ABOBRINHA com RISOLES e formou esta linda palavra ¬¬"

E o pior é que eu ODEIO abobrinha, mas vamos voltar para a minha situação nem um pouco constrangedora...

- " eu mato os meus "amigos", aqueles cínicos, cínicos, cínicos (cínicos : pessoas de duas caras xD ) "

- Adorei o programa de TV e você ino ?

EU CONHEÇO ESTA VOZ...

- o que você quer gaara?? Me humilhar mais?? Já não basta o mico que eu paguei na frente de sei lá quantas pessoas?

- Irritante, a minha irmã tava te procurando, vem, ela ta lá na sala...

Para quem não sabe, eu tava na frente da casa dele, mas como é a TEMARI que esta me chamando, eu fui com ele até a sala, e lá eu achei os INFELIZES sentados na sala comendo torradas e tomando chocolate quente.

- INO, AINDA BEM QUE VOCÊ TÁ AQUI – falsa ¬¬

- FALSAAAAAAAA, porque me deixaram lá ??

- Desculpa ino, mas é que agente nem percebeu que você não estava com agente.

- ENTÃO EU NÃO SOU IMPORTANTE ??

- Isso – o gaara quem falou, mas agora eu vou cortar ele bonito.

- A conversa não chegou no chiqueiro

- Olha quem fala, não sou eu que esta sujo de lama

¬¬" lembram, eu tinha caído na lama ...

- Ora seu...

- Calma gente, vamos para de brigar, olha, ino pode se trocar no meu quarto e gaara, não incomoda mais ela, já não basta ela ter acordado cedo em um sábado, ido até a escola de pijama , caído na lama e um repórter ter filmado tudo...

- Nossa temari , quanta delicadeza ¬¬""

VLW TEMARI, EU NUNCA ME SINTI TÃO "SUJA" NA MINHA VIDA, estou falando literalmente também.

Eu subi para o quarto da temari, mas nas escadas uma certa pessoa teve que fazer um comentário nada agradável...

- O porquinha, é melhor se trocar rápido antes que este cheiro de chiqueiro fique na casa

- Ham, pelo menos é melhor do que este cheiro de bosta que vem de você.

- Hunf, irritante.

- Besta – e eu entrei no quarto da temari com a temari do meu lado, lá eu me troquei e desci para ficar no pc, ver filmes, comer algo, mas menos ver o jornal na tv ¬¬"

Outro motivo que eu acho você irritante, é ser sarcástico.


	5. 5º motivo para eu te achar irritante

**Cap.5: 5º motivo para eu te achar irritante.**  
- Temari, arigatou pela roupa, eu vou na minha casa agora e depois eu passo aqui pra te devolver a roupa.  
- Ok ino, tchau

Pra quem não sabe, eu passei a tarde INTEIRA na casa da temari, agente riu, conversou e eu implorei pra não assistirmos TV, o gaara ficou no quarto dele, na verdade eu to meio desconfiada que a temari trancou ele lá dentro pra não ter briga entre mim e ele OO

Bem, eu já cheguei em casa, tomei um bom banho, troquei de roupa ÓBVIO, e agora eu estou morrendo de fome...

- PAI,O QUE TEM PRA COMER ?? – Putz , eu esqueci que o meu pai viajou, o que eu vo comer agora ???  
Calma ino, você viu o seu pai cozinhando milhares de vezes, e não deve ser assim tão difícil !! Ou será que é ??? AFFF, eu só sei fritar ovo e nem isso eu faço direito, sempre a gema ou a clara fica queimada ou vira uma meleca só.  
Ai, ai, ai, vamos ver...  
Eu tenho um saco de arroz, mais um saco de feijão, pão, ovos, farinha, leite, tomate, meu celular, bolachas, azeite, PARA TUDO!!! O QUE O MEU CELULAR TÁ FAZENDO NA GELADEIRA??  
Já sei, um dia eu tava falando com a tenten no celular e pegando refri, eu devo ter pego o refri e colocado o celular lá ¬¬"" E eu me matando atrás desta droga de celular ...  
EI, EU TENHO UM CELULAR E TO COM FOME !! O QUE AGENTE FAZ QUANDO TÁ COM FOME E TEM UM CELULAR ?? LIGA PRA UMA PIZZARIA!! UHUL

Vo ligar, mas espera ai um pouquinho, o meu pai não deixou dinheiro pra mim TTTT  
AFFFF... Como eu vo comer agora?? Como?? Como??  
Só me resta cozinhar...

E foi isso mesmo que eu fiz , eu peguei uma panela, coloquei tudo o que eu vi dentro, menos o celular ahuahauhauhau, liguei o fogão e fui pro pc...

Ai que cheiro de queimado é esse ??

Eu sai de frente do pc e fui pra cozinha, lá eu simplesmente achei a panela com fogo e tava saindo MUITA fumaça.  
- O que eu faço agora ??? Droga, não tem extintor de incêndio aqui, vo ter que pedir ajuda pra alguém, mas quem ?? todas as minhas amigas moram longe... TEMARI

Eu sai correndo e fui até a casa dela, bati na porta e um garoto que parece ter uns 20 anos abriu a porta, deve ser aquele lá que a temari me falou que cuida deles.  
- O que você quer menina ?  
- Ham, bem, eu quero fala com a temari, é meio que urgente.  
- Desculpe mas ela esta no banho agora, quer entrar e esperar ela sair?  
- Não, não dá, é SUPER urgente, não tem como tirar ela de lá ??  
- Não, ela odeia ser interrompida no banho.  
- Ok, arigatou de qualquer forma.  
Eu estava me virando para sair, quando eu ouvi uma voz muito familiar me chamando.  
- O que você quer aqui irritante?  
- Eu não devo satisfações a você gaara.  
- Irritante, você vem na minha casa, as 22:00 horas e acha que não deve satisfações?  
Mas ai eu lembrei que a minha casa, que ta meio que pegando fogo e tenho que pedir ajuda pra alguém, droga, eu vo me arrepender disso.  
- Gaara, já que a sua irmã ta no banho, você pode me ajudar ??- é , eu estou ficando louca mesmo, só pode ser isso ¬¬"  
- Ta brincando né ?? você pedindo ajuda pra mim ?

OLHA GAARA, SE EU NÃO ESTIVESE DESEPERADA, EU NEM ESTARIA AI TE PEDINDO AJUDA!! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA...

Mas como eu realmente to desesperada, vou dar uma de vitima.  
- Sim gaara, eu tava bem tranqüila tentando cozinhar, mas por um leve descuido da minha parte eu fui pro computador e esqueci da panela, e quando eu voltei tava pegando fogo , e como eu sei que não tem mais ninguém neste bairro que possa me ajudar, eu vim até aqui pra ver se ... GAARA, DÁ PRA VOLTAR AQUI ???  
- ...

HÁÁÁÁ... EU MATO ELE !! ele me deixou falando sozinha e foi para dentro da casa dele ?? EU REALMENTE ACABO COM ELE.

Ei, ele ta voltando, agora eu mato ele.  
- AONDE VOCÊ FOI ?? ME DEIXOU FALANDO SOZINHA AQUI??  
- Para de ser irritante e vamos pra sua casa – ele tava segurando um negocio vermelho nas mãos, ei espera, é um extintor, então é isso que ele foi fazer.  
- Ok, ok  
Agente chegou na minha casa e a panela ainda tava pegando fogo, e a cozinha também.  
- Nossa OO  
- Só você mesma pra fazer isso, nem sabe cozinhar  
- ¬¬" cala a boca e vai apagar o fogo.  
- Você não manda em mim  
- AFFF... vai logo, a minha casa ta pegando fogo OO""  
- Ok, ok  
E ele apagou o fogo e eu finalmente fiquei aliviada...  
- INO, O QUE ACONTE... SUA COZINHA TÁ QUEIMADA !!  
- Não temari, é a nova decoração ¬¬" O que você ta fazendo aqui ??

-Bem, o meu irmão falo que você teve ta em casa e eu vim aqui saber o que aconteceu, mas vejo que o gaara já cuidou de tudo.  
- É, affff... como eu vo comer agora ??  
- Você tava cozinhando ??  
- Sim temari, mas e agora ?? TTTT  
- Vem lá pra casa, pode posar lá se quiser  
- ELA NÃO VAI LÁ PRA CASA.  
- Ninguém falou com você gaara, e eu to convidando ela, não se mete  
- Ham, temari, eu não quero incomodar.  
- Você não incomoda.  
- Incomoda sim.  
- Agora eu vou sim temari, deixa eu pegar as minhas coisas – HAUHAUHAUHAUAHUA... O GAARA TÁ FAZENDO UMA CARA TIPO : " eu te mato" HAUHUAHUAHA... É MUITO HILÁRIA xD

Eu subi pro meu quarto, peguei umas roupas minhas e a da temari( lembram, a temari tinha emprestado uma roupa pra ino) e fui com ela pra casa dela.  
Outro motivo que me irrita, é as vezes eu precisar da sua ajuda ¬¬""

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gente !! arigatou por estarem lendo Ç.Ç_

_Eu já estou postando o próximo cap !_

_Continuem falando o que estão achando da fic _

_Beijos_


End file.
